Escapade Nocturne
by SlytherinMoonbow
Summary: Harry rejoint Draco dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Et ce n'est surement pas pour jouer aux cartes ! [Drarry] [OS]


_**Me revoilà avec un petit OS écrit en une soirée. Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas poster, c'est chose réparée ! J'ai écrit cet OS sur un coup de tête, mais je me devais de partager un peu de Drarry ! ^^ Merci de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur ! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **Étrange. Oui, on pouvait qualifier cela d'étrange. Comment les deux ennemis ont-ils pu devenir si proches ?**_

 _Salle commune de Serpentard, une heure du matin. Draco est la seule personne dans la pièce. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvre, pourtant, rien n'y passe._

\- T'as vu l'heure, Potter ?!

Harry enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

\- T'es marrant, j'ai dû attendre que Ron finisse par s'endormir. Il avait pas sommeil, ce con.

\- C'est vraiment un lourd, ce type.

\- Doucement sur les mots, sinon je repars !...

\- Tu viens de l'insulter de con, je te rappelle.

\- Mais je suis son meilleur ami, j'ai le droit.

\- Je vais avoir le droit de te faire mal moi, attends ! Marmonna le blond.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien. Comment tu vas ?

Harry s'installa alors dans le canapé, il laissa d'abord une certaine distance entre lui et Draco. Il le ferait attendre, il adorait le torturer ainsi. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, le Serpentard attendait que le Lion se rapproche mais il ne daigna pas bouger. Cela commençait à l'agacer, ils n'étaient pas là pour parler du beau temps et jouer aux cartes ! Mais il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, il voulait se faire désirer. Mais ce fut le brun qui se montra plus doué : la chaleur dégagée par la cheminée lui servit d'excuse pour déboutonner un peu plus sa chemise de pyjama. Le regard de Draco changea quelque peu. Une lueur dangereuse commençait à naître dans ses yeux. Après une dizaine de minutes de jeu, il ne tint plus. Il se jeta sur ce foutu Potter, le saisissant par la chemise à moitié déboutonnée, et l'embrassa sauvagement. L'autre fut surpris mais ce sentiment céda rapidement sa place à quelque chose de plus... intense et... ardent. Draco poussa Harry de telle façon à l'allonger sur le canapé, de telle façon à prendre le contrôle, de telle façon à dominer ce jeune insouciant qui a voulu jouer avec lui. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps du brun, déboutonnant entièrement sa chemise, traçant du bout des doigts les contours de ses muscles, de ses hanches, remontant jusqu'au torse, répétant ces mouvements sans cesse. Mais Harry décida de ne pas se laisser faire, de ne pas jouer le jeu de Draco, il se redressa avec force puis le poussa à son tour dans le canapé. Draco en profita afin de débarrasser le brun de sa chemise de pyjama. Harry enleva le t-shirt de Draco, posa les mains sur les hanches du blond et pencha la tête vers son torse. Il embrassa tendrement les muscles saillants du Serpentard, connaissant chacun de ses points sensibles. Prenant son temps, tout son temps, se languissant de chaque tressaillement, de chaque soupir lâché par Draco. Il était fort à ce jeu. Et il savait qu'au plus il jouerait de cette manière avec lui, au plus Draco jouera également mais d'une manière plus... forte, si l'on peut dire ainsi.

D'un coup, Draco saisit le visage d'Harry, venant forcer un baiser, mais surtout venant faire passer un message. À ton tour.

Mais Draco saisit le poignet d'Harry et l'entraîna dans son quartier privé – être préfet avait des avantages certains. Après avoir lancé un Accio afin de ne laisser aucun vêtement dans la salle commune qui les trahirait, il referma la porte, puis, en dernière mesure de sécurité, verrouilla cette dernière et finit avec un Assurdiato.

\- À nous deux, Potter.

Il poussa violemment le Gryffondor sur le lit, qui tomba à plat ventre. Il sentit l'autre se poser sur le lit, dans son dos, puis une drôle de sensation dans le bas du dos. La tête de Draco se rapprocha de son oreille, lui murmurant des choses interdites. Ses joues devinrent rouges, les doigts de Draco jouant de plus en plus, au fil de son excitation montant en flèche – de leur excitation. Les gémissements de Potter étaient des récompenses, de véritables trophées de chasse. Il s'amusait de le voir se tortiller, le suppliant presque d'en finir au plus vite.

\- Draco, s'il-te-plaît …

Cette plainte fut le déclencheur. Draco était on ne peut plus heureux de pouvoir rendre ce service. Harry, quant à lui, était en proie à un véritable supplice. Il avait besoin d'en finir, il avait besoin de ressentir Draco en lui. Son vœu fut exaucé, une chaleur se dégagea dans le creux de ses reins. On lui laissa le temps de s'y habituer, puis Draco commença à bouger lentement, toujours pour que son partenaire puisse s'habituer. Puis sans crier garde, il accéléra la cadence, cédant à ses pulsions sauvages. Plus fort. Plus vite. Un mélange d'excitation et de sauvagerie régnait dans l'air. Chaque gémissement, chaque soupir, les rapprochait toujours plus du septième ciel. Harry sentit une main autour de son intimité, jouant toujours plus. Finalement, dans un dernier cri à l'unisson, ils atteignirent les sommets ensemble, comme une conclusion parfaite de cette soirée. Draco se retira délicatement, puis se laissa tomber dans le lit. Harry s'installa à ses côtés, posa la tête sur le torse de son partenaire, et s'endormit quasi instantanément. Draco ne prit pas longtemps après lui à tomber de fatigue également. Ils s'endormirent ensemble, en un tableau représentant harmonie et paix.

Le lendemain, Draco s'était levé en premier il avait été se doucher, avait eu le temps de se bien se préparer, et même de contempler le Gryffondor assoupi dans son lit. Voyant qu'il n'était pas près de se réveiller, il décida de s'en charger. Après quelques minutes d'efforts, il réussit à l'extirper de son sommeil. Il dut l'aider à se préparer – il n'était décidément pas du matin ! Harry enfila sa Cape d'Invisibilité afin d'arriver d'un autre coté que celui de Draco. Ce dernier arborait un sourire malaisant, mais il ne sut dire pourquoi. Lorsqu'il arriva à la table des Gryffondor pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il essuya les questions de ses amis en expliquant qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et avait décider de se balader dans le château, espérant trouver le sommeil mais il n'en fut rien. Les regards suspicieux de Ron et d'Hermione se firent d'autant plus insistants lorsqu'ils remarquèrent un détail assez étrange :

\- Harry, pourquoi portes-tu une cravate de Serpentard ?!

\- Quoi ?!

Il baissa les yeux et en effet, sa cravate était bien vert émeraude et argent. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ne put le voir, mais Draco affichait un sourire à la fois plein de malice et triomphant.


End file.
